Analiza słów morderczyni tysiąclecia na podstawie wyrażenia "Giń dziadu"
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 5 Informacje: *Zwycięska drużyna może zachować swoje stroje jako prezent za wyzwanie. *Kolejne wyzwanie termin ustawię w czwartek, bo będę znał swoje dyspozycje. *Portrety wiszą nieprzypadkowo. Budynek Więzienny Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ... ''Ciemny, zimny, pokój. Nieprzyjemny, chłodny, szary. Obcy, zatęchły, więzienny. Obskurny, niekomfortowy, zaniedbany. Epitety określające stan celi można by wypisywać przez dobrą godzinę zapełniając kilkanaście stronic. Określenia samego pokoju pasowały także do całego sprzętu w nim się znajdującego, chociażby do łóżka. Jego pozycja nie zmieniła się od samego początku show. Metalowe ramy, prześcieradło, słabej jakości materac i oczywiście osoba na tym łóżku śpiąca - Beck. '' ''Osoba blondyna także była ciekawa, mógł pochwalić się długaśnym statusem lub pewną gamą statusów, w zależności od upodobań czytelnika. Tak więc był blondynem, znawcą survivalu, byłym kapitanem Cloud Kappa i przypuszczalnie ponownie kapitanem Dingo - całkiem sporo jak na krótki pobyt w show. Takie myśli męczyły chłopaka leżącego na łóżku brzuchem do góry. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Westchnął, podrapał się po brzuchu i wstał. Zimno jakie towarzyszyło zetknięciu się bosych stóp z podłogą zmotywowało go do rozpoczęcia porannej rozgrzewki. Padł-powstał, powtórzył to kilkanaście razy robiąc do tego pompkę. Gimnastyka była dla niego ważna i chodziło nie tyle o utrzymanie imponującej sylwetki, a witalność i kondycję na zadaniach. Wspominał też swój gorszy humor z przed kilku dni. Po czasie doszedł do wniosku, że to mogła być wina gorszej rozgrzewki. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu. Po intensywnej serii zrobił jeszcze klasyczne pompki, deskę, przysiady i pajacyki. Kamera uchwyciła show godne polecenia domowym fanom fitnessu jak i wszelkiego rodzaju kobiecej publiczności. Blondyn rzecz jasna prawie zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na kamery, zapominał o nich. Skupiał się na swoim ciele, umyśle, na mentalnych przygotowaniach do kolejnych trudów życia w więzieniu. Po rozgrzewce wziął się za poranną higienę. Uczesał blond włosy ręką. Nadal spoglądał na nie krytycznie, ale z wolna się do nich przyzwyczajał. Co dalej? Miał szczoteczkę, szklankę z wodą na wysokim oknie, nowy podkoszulek, skarpety, stare spodenki z krzesiwem w kieszeni i buty. Przejrzał się w lustrze, wzruszył ramionami. Beck: 'Chyba nie jest źle... ''Gadanie do samego siebie zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Co prawda nieco przyzwyczaił się do rozmów z innymi i polubił to, jednak nadal swoje towarzystwo uznawał za najlepsze. W dużej mierze dzięki temu tak dobrze znosił pobyt w celi, czy w samotności na Ławkach lub gdzie indziej na powietrzu, gdzie zwykle chadzał. '' ''Zastanawiał się co dalej zrobić. Stanął na środku i myślał... Myślał, myślał... Wymyślił. Pochwycił zapakowany w papier pakowy pamiętnik - ten sam, który znalazł na początku show. Wedle słów Colt'a został on nieco zaktualizowany. Przez wyzwanie Beck miał opóźnienie w odczytaniu treści... Jednak potem zdążył zajrzeć, świadczył o tym dobitnie stan papieru pakowego - od góry rozerwany. Blondyn wyjął pamiętnik i złapał go pod pachę, zamierzał raz jeszcze się mu przyjrzeć, ale to już nie w swojej celi, chciał się przejść... ''Już miał wyjść kiedy zobaczył coś co wcześniej umknęło jego uwadze: Przy drzwiach wisiał portret rudej dziewczyny o uroczym, dziecięcym uśmiechu. Całkiem ładna, acz enigmatyczna. Huśtała się na huśtawce w bajkowej wręcz scenerii... Obrok zaś znajdował się obraz dyni. Beck wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ''Gabriella leży na łóżku i histerycznie płacze w poduszkę. Czyżby bardzo przeżywała śmierć nowej koleżanki? '' ''Gabriella: Jak mam być szczera to nie znałam tej Liberty mimo że była w mojej drużynie, ale... (ma łzy w oczach) cieszę się, że odpadła i nie żałuję mojego głosu ani trochę! Po swojej eliminacji taki cyrk odstawiła, że szkoda słów. Jak umrzeć to z godnością, a teraz świat zapamięta ją jako taką łobuziarę! Ja chcę zmienić świat na lepsze, a tacy ludzie mi to utrudniają. Widziałam jak lały się kałuże krwi i czułam w powietrzu taki dziwny zapach... jakby spermy? Nie wiem, to było dziwne, ale siedziałam koło tego jednego chłopaka z mojej drużyny, nie wiem jak ma on na imię i myślę, że to on... no wiecie, zawalił sobie do mnie. I dlatego płaczę! To jest uprzedmiotowanie kobiet i ja czegoś takiego nie będę tolerować. Jak go spotkam to wszystko mu wygarnę. Druga sprawa jest taka, że powraca do nas Beck! Po tym, jak nas opuścił? Jak on mógł? (wyciera łzy chusteczkami) Zostawił nas jak ojciec ciężarną kobietę, jak matka swoje dziecko, jak... nie, to za dużo dla mnie. Ja nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę i nie chcę, żeby wracał. Faceci, pieprzcie się!!! Od dziś nie ufam żadnemu białemu hetero mężczyźnie, o fuj! I dobra, może to co powiem zabrzmi okrutnie, ale ucieszę się jeśli umrą! Bo ja walczę o feminizm, a oni nie szanują kobiet. I za to zapłacą, prędzej czy później. Dobra Gabriella się skończyła, jak chcę zmienić świat muszę przystąpić do ataku...'' Dziewczyna spojrzała na obraz Jurgity. 'Gabriella: '''Jeszcze wczoraj tu tego nie było. To jest znak. To MUSI być znak. Właśnie nastał czas kobiet. Jurgita chce mi coś powiedzieć. Ten obraz nie znalazł się tu przypadkiem. Czuję, że ona chce dobrze dla kobiet i też jest feministką, i chce, żebym... zamordowała jakiegoś faceta. Dynia. To pewnie Halloween. Wszystko by się zgadzało. Ona chce, bym złożyła jej w ofierze jakiegoś prawiczka! Ona chce, bym to dla niej zrobiła, a potem kobiety będą żyć nieśmiertelnie myjąc się w krwiach z męskich dziewięć! Jurgita do mnie przemówiła. Czuję się... wybrana. ''Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i przytakuje do portretu Jurgity tak, jakby ten coś do niej powiedział. Następnie całuje i z nową energią, pewna siebie wychodzi. Cela Igora: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Jamesa: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Nikodema: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ''Nikodem wstał i w sumie za bardzo nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić ale cieszył sie z tego że beck powrocił do ich drużyny Cela Maxa: Zwęglone wnętrze z karteczką "Max". ... Beck opuścił swoją celę i udał się kierunku wyjścia z bloku należącego do Dingo Omega. Po przejściu parę metrów zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokrytymi sadzą. Skojarzył, że była to cela, którą zamieszkiwał Max, przynajmniej przed swoją ceremonią. Chłopak niepewnie poprawił chwyt dziennika pod ręką i podszedł do drzwi. Chwilę się wahał jednak duch przygody zwyciężył. W jego naturze drzemała eksploracja i chęć poznawania środowiska. Popchnął z łokcia drzwi, otworzyły się ze skrzypem. ... 'Beck: '''Khe, khe *zakaszlał* ''Oczom chłopaka ukazała się cela... w czerni. Ściany, sufit, podłoga - wszystko pokrywała sadza. Łóżko, a szczególnie materac były zwęglone. Jedyne światło wpadało przez wysoko umieszczone, zakratowane okno. Za słabe oświetlenie aby w pełni ocenić stan wszystkich sprzętów. 'Beck: '''Kurcze... ''Blondyn postawił niepewnie kroki na osmalonej podłodze, usłyszał chrzęst pod butami. Oglądał ceremonie, wiedział jak zginął Max. Natychmiast mu się skojarzyło. Nie przeszedł go dreszcz, serce nieco mocniej zabiło, ale nic poza tym. No tak. Nic nie było udawane. Zastanawiało go tylko kiedy cela została spopielona... ''Chłopak ostrożnie podszedł do łóżka, rozglądał się badawczo. To środowisko było obce i potencjalnie niebezpieczne. Wszystkie zmysły miał wyczulone. Instynkty kazały mu szukać. Podszedł do łóżka, uniósł ostrożnie materac. Spadło mu na ręce trochę zwęglonej pianki. Zmrużył oczy i po wpatrywał się w ramę łóżka. '' '''Beck: Mhm... Ślady po benzynie był widoczne, lekkie, tęczowe odbicia. Odłożył materac, podszedł do szafy, którą udało mu się wypatrzeć w kącie. Ogień chyba tylko ją liznął, zajrzał do środka... '' '''Beck: '''Ubrania... Zwęglone *wziął w rękę koszulkę, po czym odłożył ją* Ciekawe... ''Blondyn usiadł na moment na łóżku i zastanowił się. Podrapał się po brodzie. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Kucnął i zajrzał pod łóżko. Był ciekawski, nie miał w sumie nic lepszego do roboty. Zajął się penetrowaniem pokoju... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zniszczone wejście poprzez wbite sztylety. Cela Izumi: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Nutty: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' ''Nutty w stroju Techno Queen leżala sobie na swoim łóżku i przyglądała się dwóm obrazkom. Niespecjalnie podobały się jej te nowe ozdoby. Przyglądała się dziewczynie i miała wrażenie, że choć z pozoru wyglądała tak słodko, że można byłoby ją posądzić o nielegalne złoża cukru w ciele, to wewnątrz była jakaś dziwnie niebezpieczna. Może to jednak było wrażenie. A dynia? Nutty nie za bardzo orientowała się, który jest dzisiaj dzień, ale miała wrażenie że Halloween jest tuż tuż i dlatego ta dynia. Po chwili rozmyślań, postanowiła że puści techno ze swojego kostiumu. Natychmiastowo poczuła poprawę humoru. Cela Tamary: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Hanae: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Deidre: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Bena: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Cela Matthew: ''Ograniczony dostęp ze zwisającą kartką "Ante". Cela Sofii: Zabarykadowane drzwi z przełamanym napisem "Sofia". Blok 4 - Ekipa: Pokój Jaspera: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Jessamine: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Flynna: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Lucy: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Asterin: ''Zamknięty na klucz. Pokój Agathy: Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Pokój Colta: ''Wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. '' Blok 5 - Rozgrywka i Inne: Kuchnia: ''Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Igor po ceremonii poszedł do kuchni. Chwilę poświęcił na oważnym przyglądaniu się portrecie rudej dziewczyny, skądś ją znał, ale nie pamięta z skąd. Po chwili stwiedził, ze to nie ważne i poszedł sobie zrobić jedzenie... A dokładneij bułkę śniadaniową z masłem, bo nic lepszego nie mógł sobie zrobić. Igor: Czuję się lekko zdołowany. Już dwa razy osoba na którą głosowałem umarła i to dosyć kiepskie uczucie, bo to tak jakby moja wina. Do kuchni wchodzi... Matthew, idzie on w stronę Igora z lekko pochyloną głową w bok, jego całe ubrania są pokryte krwią, cienki strumień krwi cieknie również z jego ust, widmo Macedończyka siada obok Polaka. Polak przez chwilę patrzy się zdziwiony na chłopaka, który właśnie wszedł. Igor kojarzył go z pierwszej ezgekucji... Jego egzekucji. Igor wziął szybko opakowanie masła by sprawdzić jego datę ważności. Igor: To chyba kara Agathki za to jak ją pijaną nazwałem. Matthew: 'Nie masz zwidów... Jestem tutaj... I jestem martwy... ''Odwraca głowę w stronę Igora ''Nie wiesz gdzie są Beck i Ben? '''Igor: '''Czy oni wlali alkohol do butelek z colą? ''Powiedział do siebie cicho, po czym spojrzał się na ducha. '''Igor: Nie, aleee nie ma ich tu, więc... Możesz sobie iść i ich poszukać gdzieś indziej i gdzieś indziej ich zranić, zabić etc. ...Ale nie Becka bo jest potrzebny drużynie bardziej niż Asterin była potrzebna show. Matthew: ''Uśmiecha się Nadal nie dowierzasz w to co widzisz, ale teraz 100% serio... Pożycz mi swoje ciało... Nie mam wystarczająco energii by podnieść nóż, a co dopiero dźgać grubasa i hama z antypodów... ''Igor spojrzał się na Matta w stylu: "Bitch, what?". Igor: Lol, nie? Igor: Żaden macedoński lamus nie będzie kontrolował mego ciała. Matthew: 'Zatem, muszę chyba je sobie wziąć ''Zaczyna się złowieszczo śmiać, a z jego ust zaczyna lecieć krew '' ''Igor spojrzał się z gniewem na na to coś co widocznie wymagało egzorcyzmów. '''Igor: Weź sobie tego plaskacza, dupku. Żywy chłopak zamachnął się i wymierzył duchowi, solidengo plaskacza. Igor: Rada: Kiedy jesteście duchem i potrzebujecie czyjegoś ciała by kogoś zadźgać, nie zachowujcie się przy tym jak dupek lub samica psa. Ręka Igora przeszła jednak przez Matthew, co ducha tylko rozśmieszyło Matthew: 'Żałosne xD Ale serio, postaram się, żeby cie nie bolało... ''Matthew łapie Igora za barki, lekko oddala go od siebie, a następnie gwałtownie przybliża go do siebie wchodząc w jego ciało '''Matthew(w ciele Igora): ''Dyszy Tak... Ben... Beck... nadchodzi zemsta! ''Obraca głowę o 180 stopni Po chwili głowa Igora wraca na normalne miejsce, a chłopak zaczyna kaszlać, a Matt zostaje wypluty, Igor: O ty głupia, menelowska dzido! Czarnowłosy chłopak złapał ducha za jego ubranie i w bardzo kreskówkowy sposób zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi, a po chwilę rzucił Matthew, który poleciał na 5 metrów, a jego wyrzut zatrzymała ściana od której duch odbił się jak kukiełka. Igor: Tak się sprawy załatwia w Polsce, dzido. Matthew zaczyna czołgać się w stronę Igora Matthew: 'Ty nie rozumiesz, ja cię potrzebuję! Proszę! Nie mam czasu! Pomóż mi się zemścić! ''Schyla głowę i zaczyna jęczeć, nagle zaczyna wymiotować czarną cieczą, która pokrywa całego Igora ''Pomóż mi... ''Z jego oka leci krwawa łza Igor bez emocji spojrzał się na widmo. '''Igor: Bitch, you're dumb. Igor: Minutę temu bez mojej zgody wziąłeś moje ciało, odwróciłeś moją głowę o 180 stopni, i powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz mojego ciała by kogoś nożem zgwałcić! I jeszcze na mnie zwymiotowałeś jakimś badziewiem! Oczywiście, że ci mojego ciała nie dam! Matthew: '''To pójdziemy po moje! Przynajmniej w tym mi pomóż... proszę... '''Igor: Twoja ciało pewnie zostało spalone, pociachane na miliony części, sklejone i jeszcze raz pociachane. Matthew: '''Uwierz, że dla istoty takiej jak ja, to żaden problem... '''Igor: Skoro tu się zjawiłeś bez problemu to czemu sam nie wstaniesz i se nie pójdziesz poszukać tego ciała? Matthew: 'BO BEZ CIAŁA NIE ROZWALĘ PIEPRZONYCH, ZAMKNIĘTYCH DRZWI DO MOJEJ CELI ''Igor spojrzał się zdziwiony na ducha. '''Igor: Czy duchy przypadkiem nie potrafią przechodzić przez ściany itp? Z resztą znajdź się kogoś innego. Matthew: '''DUPA Nie przechodzę przez ściany! To jest mit i zabobon! Nie znajdę kogoś innego ''Wstaje i podchodzi do Igora ''Wierzę, że chłopak o sylwetce greckiego bóstwa da sobie radę z drewnianymi drzwiami '''Igor: Gdyby nie fakt, że zamierzasz użyć mnie do zabicia Becka i Bena to byś mnie kupił, ale sorry, nie! Chłopak wyszedł sobie z kuchni by znaleźć kogoś żywego do rozmowy. Matthew: 'Świetnie! Cóż... Może uda mi się samemu... ''Wychodzi kuchni i idzie w stronę swojej celi Stołówka: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Salon: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. '''10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Beck przyszedł do salonu po odwiedzinach w pokoju Maxa. Niósł ze sobą swój dziennik. Chłopak powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Był pierwszy, więc miał komfort wyboru sofy. Wybrał tą z boku, chyba właśnie na niej siedział podczas ostatniego zadania... Beck usiadł, oparł się o oparcie i położył swój dziennik na kolanach. Otworzył go i odszukał nowy wpis. Nie zajęło mu to wiele czasu. Szybko trafił na zdjęcie... Jakiś chłopak, w wiosce, otoczony przez mężczyzn o ciemnej karnacji, pomalowanych barwami plemiennymi. Pod spodem był dopisek... "Podstawa survivalu to optymizm" - inicjał S.B i dopisane ołówkiem "Twój Ojciec". '' ''Blondyn przekrzywił głowę, spojrzał na krótkowłosego bruneta na zdjęciu... Zamknął pamiętnik i odszedł. '' ''Do salonu wolnym krokiem wszedł Flynn. Wyglądał na trochę zamyślonego, szedł z wbitym wzrokiem w podłogę. Po dotarciu do najbliższej kanapy bez wahania zdecydował się rozłożyć na niej swoje ciało. Położył się głową w przeciwną stronę do wyjścia, spoglądał niejasnym spojrzeniem w sufit. Kilka minut później w salonie zjawiła się również Jessamine. Od razu zwróciła uwagę na leżącą osobę. Gdy podeszła bliżej zauważyła, że to Flynn. Zdawało się, że chłopak jej nie widział, więc po cichu do niego podeszła i dopiero wtedy postanowiła się odezwać. '' '''Jessamine:' Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego... Nieco się nachyliła spoglądając na niego z góry. Chłopak instynktownie chciał poderwać się w górę, chciał. Rozpoznał głos Jessamine, nie poczuł zagrożenia swojego życia i zdrowia. Spojrzał na przyglądającą mu się dziewczynę, mrugnął dwa razy oczyma po czym głęboko westchnął, kręcąc głową przecząco odpowiadając na pytanie. Flynn: Mam dziwne rozterki. *mruknął* Głównie z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń. *dodał cały czas patrząc na Jess* Jessamine: Rozterki, tak? Cóż, ja również nie miałam ostatnio najlepszych dni... Odparła rozglądając się po salonie tak, jakby sprawdzała czy jest tu ktoś oprócz nich. Flynn: Well... po "zniknięciu" Asterin wszystko jak widać jest możliwe. *celowo podkreślił słowo zniknięcie* Chcąc nie chcąc przeniósł się z pozycji leżącej na pozycję siedzącą. Zachęcił jednym ruchem ręki dziewczynę by ta usiadła obok niego. Jessamine usiadła obok Flynna. Jessamine: '''Tak... Już wcześniej obawiałam się, że wcale nie jesteśmy tutaj tacy bezpieczni, a teraz mam już wobec tego pewność... *westchnęła* '''Flynn: Nooo.. racja. W szczególności, że w zamian przyszedł ten cały Colt. *wzruszył ramionami* No i jeszcze Agatha zaczęła świrować. Po chwili zrozumiał, że powiedział chyba o 3 słowa za dużo. W myślach strzelił facepalma, na zewnątrz pozostawał jednak niewzruszony. Flynn: Nie lubię go. *mruknął kręcąc głową* Jess pokiwała głową. Jessamine: 'Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała mieć zbyt wiele do czynienia z tym piromanem... ''Po chwili zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na Flynna. 'Jessamine: '''Agatha zaczęła świrować? ''Chłopak westchnął. '''Flynn: No chyba sama widziałaś ostatnio. Pierw morderstwo przy świadkach, później torturowanie uwięzionych... zdecydowanie jest z nią coś nie tak. Pierwszego dnia się tak nie zachowywała. *przybrał myślący wyraz twarzy* Jessamine: '''Tak, widziałam... Ale już myślałam, że wydarzyło się coś więcej. Może na początku tylko udawała niegroźną? '''Flynn: Nie. *pokręcił głową* Musi być coś innego na rzeczy. Sprawia wrażenie jakby nie była sobą... *mruknął* Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Flynn: A gdzie wścibskiego brata zgubiłaś? *zapytał chcąc zmienić temat* Jessamine: 'Cóż, Ty ją znasz najlepiej... ''Wzruszyła ramionami na pytanie o brata. '''Jessamine: '''Prawdopodobnie siedzi w swoim pokoju. Jak ostatni raz go widziałam, to wydawał się trochę przygnębiony. Chyba z jakiegoś powodu jest mu szkoda tej całej Liberty... *zamilkła na moment* Ale może nie wspominajmy o nim, bo zaraz znowu nas nawiedzi. *uśmiechnęła się* '''Flynn: Okej. *odpowiedział uśmieszkiem* Z jakiegoś powodu od początku między nimi rozmowy kleiły się doskonale. Być może to po prostu przypadek, zbieżność charakterów albo po prostu ich podejście? Flynn: A co z twoim pobytem tutaj? Wspomniałaś, że nie było najlepiej... *spojrzał troskliwie na koleżankę, przysuwając się bliżej niej* Dziewczyna nieco się zawahała zanim odpowiedziała. Jessamine: 'Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałam, nie czuję się tutaj całkowicie bezpiecznie, a tamto "zniknięcie" Asterin wcale mi nie pomogło... *westchnęła* ''Chłopak kiwnął głową. W głębi czuł podobne uczucie niepewności, skoro Asterin spłonęła to równie dobrze każdy mógł podzielić jej los. '''Flynn: W razie gdyby Cię coś niepokoiło możesz śmiało do mnie uderzać. *powiedział z uśmiechem* W ostateczności będę walczyć jak na rycerza przystało. *zaśmiał się, nawiązując do rozmowy z biblioteki* Chociaż już niejednokrotnie pokazałaś, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać. Jessamine: '''Zapamiętam to sobie. *odwzajemniła uśmiech* Racja, potrafię o siebie zadbać, ale może rzeczywiście przyda się jakiś rycerz, który mnie stąd zabierze. Nasz udawany plan ucieczki może jeszcze jednak wejdzie w życie. *zaśmiała się* '''Flynn: Czemu nie. *wzruszył ramionami* Póki co spokojnie przeczekam jak rozwinie się sytuacja. *odparł opierając głowę o oparcie* Jessamine: '''Spokojnie, hmm? *uniosła brew i nieco podejrzliwie na niego spojrzała* A co z tymi wszystkimi zmartwieniami, o których jeszcze przed chwilą wspominałeś? '''Flynn: Poszły w niepamięć. *machnął ręką* Westchnął po czym spojrzał na Jessamine. Flynn: Jestem hedonistą. Mimo sytuacji w jakiej się aktualnie znajdujemy nie zamierzam o tym ciągle myśleć. *wzruszył ramionami* Gdy trzeba będzie działać to wtedy będę się poważniej martwić. Jess zamyśliła się na moment. Jessamine: 'Bardzo interesujące podejście do życia. Chyba sama powinnam tak spróbować... ''Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem. '''Flynn: Naprawdę polecam, psychika tak szybko nie wysiada w problemowych sytuacjach. Flynn poczuł pewne uczucie, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Ziewnął, zakrywają przy tym usta ręką. Flynn: Rany... wyjątkowo się tutaj dzisiaj nic nie dzieje. Jak na zawołanie usłyszał jakieś krzyki. Brzmiało trochę jak Igor... Flynn: ...prawie. *podrapał się zaskoczony po głowie* Jessamine przyjrzała się Flynnowi. Prawie mu zazdrościła tego, że z taką łatwością potrafi się nie przejmować różnymi problemami. Odruchowo spojrzała w stronę wyjścia, gdy usłyszała krzyki. Jessamine: '''Jeśli nikt nie został zamordowany, to raczej nie ma powodu, by się tym przejmować... '''Flynn: Wątpię. Ten jegomość często histeryzuje. *wzrusza ramionami* Pewnie znowu zirytowała go jakaś błahostka, a on daje upust swoim emocjom. Podniósł się i przeciągnął, cały czas spoglądając w stronę jego towarzyszki. Flynn: Intrygują mnie te portrety. Wiszą dosłownie wszędzie. *mruknął przekąsem* Jessamine: 'Tak, pewnie masz rację. ''Spojrzała w stronę portretu. 'Jessamine: '''Znasz ją może? ''Wskazała na wizerunek Jurgity. '''Flynn: Dawna prowadząca. *odparł* Jurgita Loudshoot. Jessamine uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jessamine: 'W porządku, chciałam się tylko upewnić. ''Wstała z kanapy. '''Jessamine: '''Te portrety nie są tu bez powodu. Zgaduję, że będziemy mieli gościa... '''Flynn: ...lub gości. *dokończył* Przecież nie była sama. Spojrzał na obraz, a następnie na Jessamine. Flynn: Możliwe też, że nasza kochana Lucy postanowiła udekorować sobie więzienie zdjęciami swojej mentorki. Jessamine: 'Racja, to może być więcej niż jedna osoba. A gdyby miała to być zwyczajna "dekoracja", to te obrazy prawdopodobnie wisiałyby tutaj od początku, nie sądzisz? ''Spojrzała na niego odrywając wzrok od portretu. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. '''Flynn: Kto wie co im wszystkim chodzi po głowach. *westchnął* Jeżeli miałaby się pojawić z kimś to obstawiałbym jej siostrę Evelynn... albo zwycięzcę poprzedniej edycji, jednocześnie jej partnera Rhysa... albo oboje. *zaczął się zastanawiać* Każdy scenariusz jest bardzo prawdopodobny. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Jessamine: '''Zapewne masz rację. Niedługo sami się przekonamy. '''Flynn: Yup. Postawił krok w stronę dziewczyny i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Flynn: Gdybyś mnie później szukała bądź potrzebowała... to będę u siebie. *uśmiechnął się* Po chwili zabrał dłoń na swoje miejsce. Flynn: See you later. *pomachał jej odchodząc, po czym zniknął za wejściem* Flynn: Z czasem opowiem jej więcej... Jessamine: 'Dobrze wiedzieć. *odwzajemniła uśmiech* Ja też najpewniej będę u siebie, ewentualnie u Jaspera, ale zakładam, że do niego wolałbyś nie zaglądać. *zachichotała* ''Odmachała mu, gdy wychodził. Spojrzała jeszcze w lekkim zamyśleniu na dwa nowe obrazy, a następnie również opuściła salon. Biblioteka: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Sala do ćwiczeń: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. ... Beck ominął kolejny tego dnia portret rudej dziewczyny i wszedł na salę. Po dłuższej chwili spędzonej na czytaniu i zastanawianiu się miał ochotę zrobić mały trening. Poranna rozgrzewka nie wystarczała mu. Zaczął od truchtu w jedną i drugą stronę sali. Po drodze robił wymachy ramionami. Wahadłowo podbiegał i odbiegał od dwóch obrazów. Wspominał dziewczynę, którą zobaczył razem z Coltem i Lucy. czyżby miała ona być gościem specjalnym? Wolał skupić się na rozgrzewce niż na myśleniu. Już dość się namyślał. Biegał więc dalej... Po dziwnym spotkaniu z duchem Igor poszedł zobaczyć czy jego cola nie miała w sobie alkoholu. Nie miała, więc Igor postanowił iść na salę do ćwiczeń bo tam zawsze ktoś jest, a tym razem był to Beck. '''Igor: Hej Beck. Beck wyhamował. W biegu podniósł z plastikowej półeczki butelkę z wodą. Zatrzymał się, napił się, odetchnął, spojrzał na Igora. '' '''Beck: '''Hej Igor *powiedział bez grama zadyszki* Co słychać? *mruknął i skinął głową na drabinki, podszedł do nich* Możesz kliknąć światło? Za ciemno tu... ''Chłopak ustawił się przy drabince. Czekał na kolegę, a nie zaczął od razu ćwiczyć. '' '''Igor:' Pewnie. Szatyn podszedł do ściany i po kilku sekund szukania włącznika znalazł i włączył go. Igor: Znasz może Matthew? Szukał cię jeszcze chwilę temu. Jeśli go gdzieś zobaczysz uciekaj w drugą strunę. Beck: 'Matthew? *uniósł wymownie brew* Z tego co pamiętam *zaplótł ręce na jednym z wyższych szczebelków* To ten frajer co odpadł na początku *podciągnął się lekko i uniósł nogi do kąta prostego* ''Blondyn chwilę pozostał w zwisie, potem opuścił nogi. '''Beck: '''Nie sądzę raczej by wrócił *wylądował* Chyba się na mnie obraził, bo krótko po wybudzeniu nie chciałem z nim gadać *założył ręce* A co tak cię wzięło na niego nagle? *spojrzał na kolegę* '''Igor: Powiem tyle, że halloween w tym miejscu jest bardziej upośledzone od Polskich 14-latków, a to duże osiągniecie. Chłopak zruszył ramionami. Igor: W ogóle byłeś z tym Benem w drużynie, co o nim sądzisz? Beck: 'Ben? *zapytał znowu wieszając się na drabince* Spoko człowiek *uniósł nogi* ''Powisiał chwilę i znowu zeskoczył. Sięgnął po wodę i napił się sporego łyka. Wytarł zakurzone od szczebelków dłonie w spodenki i poprawił włosy. '''Beck: '''Miał zawsze jakiś swój udział w zadaniach *wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął kolejnego łyka* Chyba się cieszę mając go w drużynie. A co? '''Igor: Jakoś go nie lubię. Nie wygląda na użytecznego zawodnika, ale cóż. Jak w ogóle czujesz się z powrotem do nas? Beck: 'Jak dla mnie to jest ok *wzruszył ramionami* Ważne by się starał na zadaniach, to dla mnie podstawa. ''Blondyn podskoczył i zrobił kolejną serię zwisu. Umiał pogodzić rozmowę z ćwiczeniem. Czuł jak pot zwilża mu koszulkę. Już wiedział, że potem pójdzie do łazienki. 'Beck: '*ciężko oddycha* Zeskoczył na podłogę, złapał oddech. 'Beck: '''Cieszę się... *łapie oddech z uśmiechem* że jestem z wami. Jednak pierwsza drużyna *złapał się w pasie* Sentyment i zawiązane jakieś znajomości. ''Spojrzał na Igora. Gdyby nie był lekko zmęczony spojrzenie byłoby pewnie badawcze, a tym czasem było zwyczajne. 'Beck: '''A ty się cieszysz? '''Igor: '''Patrząc na to, że bez ciebie w drużynie przegraliśmy 2 zadania, to tak. Cieszę się. ''Beck zeskoczył i uśmiechnął się. 'Beck: '''W takim razie też się cieszę i *otrzepał ręce* Do zobaczenia na wyzwaniu. Muszę się ejszcze wyprysznicować *powąchał się pod pachą* Zdecydowanie. ''Zbił sklejkę z kolegą, zabrał wodę i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. ''Beck:' Co się dzieje? Ja się socjalizuję *złapał się za głowę* Igor poszedł zgasić światło, a później tez wyszedł. Sala robót ręcznych: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Łazienki: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Sala manekinów: Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. ... Beck ostrożnie wszedł do sali. Jeżeli dobrze się orientował to ostatni raz miał okazję odwiedzić to osobliwe miejsce podczas drugiego zadania, tego politycznego. Westchnął z lekkim sentymentem wspominając te czasy. Wtedy był w Dingo i teraz znowu był w tym zespole. Zastanawiał się nad tym co się zmieniło... Na pewno odpadło kilka osób, nikt mu szczególnie bliski, o ile można było mówić o bliskości w przypadku show, którego esencją była rywalizacja i walka o swoje własne życie. '' ''Wchodząc do salki, blondyn dostrzegł swym czujnym okiem dwa obrazy; portret rudej dziewczyny i dynię. Przystanął na moment, aby się im bliżej przyjrzeć. Dobrze pamiętał, że identyczne malowidła znalazł u siebie w celi. Pozwoliło mu to zacząć snuć pewne domysły... Beck: ''Skoro na obrazie jest dynia to pewnie zbliżamy się do Halloween... Nawet nie pamiętam daty jaką mamy... A ta laseczka obok, może jakiś gość specjalny *wzruszył ramionami* Chociaż przysiągłbym, że skądś ją kojarzę... Anyway, mogę się chyba powoli nastawiać na mroczne wyzwanko *zatarł ręce w nietypowym dla niego geście*'' Beck: 'Eh... Nah... *machnął ręką i odszedł od ściany* ''Chłopak przeszedł po pomieszczeniu, przesunął kilka manekinów usiadł na stole. Jeżdżąc ręką po blacie znalazł kilka naklejek z bumerangiem na czerwonym tle - pozostałość po drugim, wcześniej wspominanym zadaniu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Chwilę jeszcze siedział zanim sięgnął po dziennik... 'Beck: '''Popatrzmy... ''Znowu patrzył na zdjęcie. Młody brunet, ktoś kogo identyfikował jako szamana/wodza/tubylca. Krajobraz w tle kojarzył się Beck'owi z jakąś pustynią. Stepem? Outback... Z tego co kojarzył był to niezaludniony, pustynny teren Australii.. Blondyn podrapał się po głowie. Przyjrzał się chłopakowi na zdjęciu, przekrzywił głowę. '' '''Beck: '''Chwila... ''Jego bystre oczy starały się wyłapać tyle szczegółów ile to było możliwe. Młody chłopak pracował nad... łukiem, trzymał go w ręce i obracał... Zaskoczony Beck zamrugał. Przypomniał sobie jak sam wykorzystał łuk do rozpalenia ognia podczas zadania z pokazem talentów. Wtedy ten pomysł magicznie wręcz pojawił się w jego głowie. Dopiero teraz chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać skąd właściwie wiedział jak rozpalać ogień tak specyficzną metodą... Beck nadal się przyglądał... Jeżeli to była Australia, Outback... Sięgnął za siebie, podniósł naklejkę z zadania nr 2. Widniał na niej złoty bumerang. To właśnie Beck zaproponował by bumerang był ich symbolem. Przypadek czy znak? Pomysł na takie logo też pojawiło się znikąd w głowie chłopaka... I jeszcze fakt, że był kapitanem drużyny Dingo... Dingo były... psami z Australii - to skojarzył dopiero w tamtej chwili. 'Beck: '''Ale ja... Mieszkam w Ameryce... *nadal przyglądał się zdjęciu* ''Spojrzał na chłopaka... Przypominał mu... siebie samego. Tylko ta fryzura... Teraz Beck przecież był blondynem i miał długie włosy, nie pamiętał siebie, ale raczej nie był typem lubiącym eksperymentować ze swoim wizerunkiem. Przypomniał sobie poranki: miał rzeźbę, urodę patrząc na zainteresowanie dziewczyn, ale jakoś nigdy nie czuł się typem wpadającym w samozachwyt, czy kimś kogo w ogóle to obchodzi. A ten ktoś na zdjęciu, to musiał być on, czemu inaczej byłby w tym dzienniku... ''Siedział tak i się zastanawiał... '' ''W tym samym momencie, gościnnie w programie pojawiła się rudowłosa istota, która szła wraz z Coltem oraz Lucy jako obstawą. Twórczyni programu z zachwytem spoglądała na wszelkie portrety jej osoby. Weszli również do sali manekinów. Gdzie zastali Becka. '' '''Lucy: Mieszkasz w Ameryce. *powiedziała z uśmiechem* Każdy z uczestników mieszka. *dodała przyjaznym tonem* Jednak, niewykluczone są dwie opcje. Mogłeś odbyć z kimś podróż do Australii, bądź tam się urodziłeś i potem przeniosłeś się tutaj. *dodała tajemniczo* Colt: Proste, jak konstrukcja cepa. *dodał* Lucy: Szukaj siebie, wyjątkowo dobrze ci to idzie w porównaniu do innych, jesteś na dobrym tropie. *powiedziała wraz z pozostałą dwójką, kierując się do wyjścia* Beck nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, nawet nie musiał. Lucy powiedziała mu wystarczająco... Z powrotem spuścił głowę, spojrzał na zdjęcie. Beck: 'Urodziłem się w Australii? *przejechał palcem po lekko wyblakłym zdjęciu* Tylko... Co się działo potem... ''Chłopak przyjrzał się zdjęciu. W chwili jego wykonania mógł mieć maksymalnie 10 lat. Teraz miał... Z całą pewnością więcej. Chyba 19. Układanka jego przeszłości nadal się w pełni nie zgadzała. Westchnął, odłożył swój dziennik. 'Beck: '''Australijczyk, survivalowiec, kiedyś brunet *poczochrał swoje blond włosy* Ciekawe czego jeszcze się dowiem... ''Blondyn siedział chwilę... po czym sięgnął za plecy. W jego ręce pojawił się na wpół spalony dziennik - znalazł go w pokoju Maxa, '' '''Beck: '''Co my tu mamy... *zaczął przeglądać spalone strony* Salka Spirytystyczna: ''Przy wejściu wisi portret Jurgity oraz drugi obraz przedstawiający dynię. Biuro Spraw Więźniów: Zamknięte. Wyzwanie: Na wyzwanie przybyła sam gość specjalny. Rudowłosa istotka, która chciała zobaczyć jak wyglądają potencjalne ofiary w programie. Oczekiwała przybycia innych. '' ''Beck, już wyprysznicowany, odświeżony, przebrany w czystą, białą koszulkę z czerwonymi rękawami, przyszedł na miejsce wyzwania. Kątem oka dostrzegł rudą panienkę... Usiadł z założonymi rękoma. Czekał na pojawienie się dyni. '' ''Następny przyszedł Igor. Chłopak pamiętał rudą ze wspomnienia, które dostał za umycie kibly, ale było to tylko jak wyglądała i jej głos. Jendakże sama wiedza, że się znają zbudziły swego rodzaju niepokój w chłopaku. James również przybył na miejsce. Wyglądał na niedospanego. Rozciągał się we wszystkie strony, oraz ziewnął z otwartą szeroko buzią. Kolejna osoba, która się tu pojawiła była Izumi. Dość długo pospała. Spojrzała się niemrawo na rudowłosą, gdyż jeszcze nie do końca się obudziła. '' ''Arisha zjawiła się w pomieszczeniu i zmierzyła wszystkich przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Starała się stłumić złe przeczucie, które wywołał w niej widok nieznanej rudowłosej. Brunetka również zajęła miejsca na kanapie i starał się oczyść umysł. Skutecznie wypierała napływające wspomnienia i myśli niezwiązane z nadchodzącym wyzwaniem. Nikodem wszedł do pomieszczenia zamyślony usiadł gdzieś w sumie dziś nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić wiec prawie cały dzień czekał na wyzwanie Ben zmęczony po ostatnich wrażeniach, tylko zameldował się na miejscu zbiórki. Widząc rudowłosą nasuwało mu się sporo pytań do głowy, więc nic tylko oczekiwał konkretów. ''Jurgita widząc ludzi, którzy przybyli zbliżała się do nich na kilka kroków. '' '''Jurgita: Witam was w kolejnym w wyzwaniu o przetrwanie. Ja, która stworzyłam format tego programu, powracam tutaj gościnnie. *zaśmiała się* Śmierć, rozpusta. Jest tutaj na początku dziennym. Jako, że jesteśmy w okolicach świeta zmarłych. Pora na czas reflekcji. Dostaniecie 6 zadań i za każde zadanie będzie mogli otrzymać po jednym punkcie. W przypadku remisu 3:3, dogrywkę będą mieli kapitanowie pomiędzy sobą. Osoby, które wygrają swoje zadania, będą nietykalne na ceremonii. Nikodem vs Tamara (nd, 18:00) Wygrywa większy wynik w tej grze: http://slither.io '' ''Screen z wyniku można wrzucić tylko raz. Każda próba edycji to walkower. '' ''Nikodem po graniu w węże był mega zmęczony ale pokazał swój wynik Ben vs Arisha (nd, 18:00) Wygrywa większy wynik w tej grze: https://tetris.com/play-tetris '' ''Screen z wyniku można wrzucić tylko raz. Każda próba edycji to walkower. '' ''Ben się zameldował w celu zaprezentowania swojego wyniku. Ben: 'Dzień dobry. To ja, a oto mój wynik... ''Następnie po przywitaniu prowadzących Arisha zaprezentowała swój wynik... Gabriella vs Izumi (nd, 18:00) Macie napisać wiersz w układzie: AABB, ABAB, ABBA. Każdy wers ma mieć 13 zgłosek. Nawiązywać mać do wyśmiania przeciwników oraz gloryfikacji powiedzenia "Giń Dziadu" '''Gabriella: Yyy... ja nie jestem pisarką tylko piosenkarką, ale spoko. Coś takiego wymyśliłam: W głowach nasrane ma każdy z nich Czy to jest dziwka, czy to jest mnich '' Gatunek ludzki, aż chce się śmiać Jedyna normalna - ja, kurwa mać Nikt z nich na śmierć nie zasługuje Tylko męczarnie i wieczny ból Niechaj się ktoś czymś tu zatruje Ja na ich rany nasypię sól Ach chciałoby się wykrzyczeć słowa ''Giń ty dziadu, giń lesbijko! '' Giń jebana skurwysynko! Ale byłaby to nienawiści mowa Praca Izumi: Nie dowierzy gazomierzy Nikodem gównem Nie zawinięto odsunięto hardej rudej Ben ten rozwolnienie niezainfekowane Rudej jasnopopielatej pomyśli wygiń Beck zafałszowany playback dokonywany Fioletowe oczy gilotynowe zeskoczy Gabriella nieferalna idylla niecenzuralna Rozbłyśnie fioletami jaśnie patrzałkami Igor zagadujący trujący prowokator Sadystki rany wyrwany kryminalistki James nielegalny błagalny delikates Gryzaki mikrofazą wykończą robaki James vs Hanae (nd, 18:00) ''Wygrywa mniejszy czas w tej grze: https://www.kurnik.pl/mahjong/ '' ''Screen z wyniku można wrzucić tylko raz. Każda próba edycji to walkower. '' '''Hanae:' James prezentuje swój wynik thumb|center|250px|Wynik [[James (Bocian)|Jamesa w grze Mahjong.]] Beck vs Nutty (nd, 18:00) Wygrywa lepszy wynik w tej grze: https://www.gry.pl/gra/bubble-shooter-classic '' ''Screen z wyniki można wrzucić tylko raz. Każda próba edycji to walkower. ... Beck po długich walkach z kulkami przyszedł z laptopem pod pachą. Przetarł wolną ręką obolałe oczy i postawił sprzęt na przygotowanym stoliczku. Beck: 'Bierzcie *zamrugał obolałymi oczami* Więcej się nie dało. 201060. ... ''Lekko ogłupiona Nutty zaprezentowała swoje wyniki. Przed oczami miała stertę kolorowych piłeczek, a w jej uszach brzmiało ciągle irytujące "piu piu piu" 'Nutty: '''Dobrze, że nie jestem daltonistką, hehe. ''Zarzuciła sucharem. (Prosze brac pod uwage probe nr 1 a nie ostatnia :please: xD) Igor vs Deidre (nd, 18:00) Macie stworzyć portert Jurgity w trakcie Halloween. Żeby nie było tak prosto, musicie to zrobić tylko w PAINCIE. Na drewnianą scenę wchodzi Igor ze sztalugą zasłonietą jakimś mateirałem by nie byłow idać rysunku. '''Igor: Przedstawiam państwu halloweenowy portret Jurgity przebranej jako Jurgity, która przebrała się za Jurgite! 300px Chłopak odslonił rysunek i efekt był taki: Igor ukłonił się i zszedl ze sceny zostawiając swój rysunek. (Jeżeli kogoś zastanawia się dlaczego Jurgi przebrana za Jurgi, ktora jest Jurgi jest taka nie Jurgitowata to dlatego, że rysunek zawiera mieszankę jej 3 strojów z SND) ... Wyniki: Jurgita stała przed zgromadzonymi i analizowała ich wyniki. Kiwała przy tym wolno głową, uśmiechając się czasami pod nosem. Asystował jej Colt oraz Agatka, którzy znajdowali się kolejno po jej prawej oraz lewej stronie. Piroman uśmiechał się złośliwie spoglądając na uczestników, w ustach trzymał fajkę. Z drugiej strony Agatka, która patrzyła chłodnym spojrzeniem wbitym w jeden punkt przed sobą, grobowa mina gościła na jej twarzy. W pewnym momencie chłopak wciągnął trochę dymu i puścił sporą chmurę w stronę uczestników, którzy odruchowo zaczęli kaszleć. Zakaszlała też Jurgitka, chociaż w porównaniu do innych jej kaszelek był taki uroczy. Spojrzała na Colta z napełnionymi policzkami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jurgita: Mógłbyś z łaski swojej to zgasić? Colt: Mógłbym. *dmuchnął ponownie dymem* Jak skończymy z tymi tutaj. *zaśmiał się z fajką w ustach* Jurgita zacisnęła piąstkę, nim chłopak się obejrzał stracił papierosa, który znalazł się w rączkach Agathy. Dziewczyna puściła go na ziemię, po czym jednym krokiem go zgasiła. W pokoju rozległo się echo hukniętego obcasa. Colt: Ty mała… *syknął* Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego chłodno, kątem oka chłopak zauważył jak z jej spódniczki wysuwa się powoli ostrze. Colt: Nieważne. *założył ręce, spojrzał na Jurgitę* Długo jeszcze? Jurgita: Skończyłam. *mruknęła* Spojrzała się w stronę uczestników, w dłoni trzymała tablet z wynikami. Jurgita: Chyba nie ma co przedłużać, większość z was zna już wyniki. Zmierzyła wzrokiem dwie przedstawicielki drużyny Sigm. Jurgita: Tak więc… Odwróciła tablet i pokazała wszystkim oficjalne wyniki zadania: Dingo Omega 4:2 Sigma Chi Gohan Nikodem vs Tamara Ben '''vs Arisha Gabriella vs '''Izumi James '''vs Hanae Beck vs '''Nutty Igor 'vs Deidre ''Przedstawiciele Dingo zaczęli skakać z radości, w końcu utarli nosa jak dotąd najlepszej drużynie w programie. '''Colt: Cieszą się jak zwierzęta. *wywrócił oczyma* Jurgita: W końcu walczą o życie. *mruknęła podirytowana zachowaniem chłopaka* Ich przeciwnicy, Sigma, byli wściekli. Dało się odczuć, że większość spojrzeń kierowała się w stronę jednej/dwóch osóbek. Jurgita: Formalnie powinnam teraz zaprosić drużynę przegraną na ceremonię, formalnie. *dodała cicho* Nim wszyscy zrozumieli o co jej chodzi, nagle ktoś zerwał się w powietrze i wylądował pomiędzy zawodnikami. Kilka osób odruchowo się odsunęła, inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia… Jurgita: Podobno ktoś był bardzo niegrzeczny, ponownie. *mruknęła smutno* Lucy mi się skarżyła. *założyła ręce* Colt: Ta to nawet do zmywania się nie nadaje. *mruknął odpalając kolejną fajkę, tym razem trochę odsunięty od Jurgity by znowu na nią nie poleciał dym* Jurgita: Ten program nie będzie tolerował takich zachowań… Igor powinien to doskonale pamiętać. Chłopak zdziwiony podrapał się po głowie. Dlaczego wspomniała akurat jego imię? Tyle pytań, a tak mało czasu na odpowiedzi. Kurz trochę opadł, wszyscy uczestnicy spojrzeli w stronę jednej z uczestniczek przerażeni. Dziewczyna leżała obezwładniona z nożem pod gardłem, nie miała żadnej opcji ucieczki. Jurgita: Z tego co widzę, mamy już tutaj specjalistkę od pozbywania się takich problemów. *mruknęła, uśmiechając się słodko* Wszystko chyba jest jasne. Agatha znajdowała się na środku pokoju z obezwładnioną przez nią Tamarą. Mimo, że dziewczyna była potencjalnie niższa od swojej ofiary to nie sprawiło jej problemu powalenie jej na ziemię. Albinoska przyglądała się swojej ofierze, która wiedząc co ją czeka zaczęła po prostu… płakać. Widząc to, Gabriella jako jedna z bliższych znajomych Tamary rzuciła się jej na pomoc, poprawka, chciała się rzucić jej na pomoc, została bardzo szybko powstrzymana przez Becka oraz Bena, którzy zabrali ją na tyły grupy i zatkali uszy wiedząc, co za chwilę nastanie. Agatha zaśmiała się perfidnie i spojrzała na zebranych wokół. Agatha: Wy naprawdę chyba nie chcecie dożyć dnia następnego. *śmieje się* Chociaż co to dla was za różnica, jeżeli nie ja to pomysły Lucy was wykończą. *oblizała się* Anyway, jak to Flynn mawia… goodbye. Zamachnęła się i rozcięła Tamarze gardło. Rozległ się króciutki krzyk, po czym krew zaczęła tryskać na wszystkie strony, kilka osób przywdziało barwy ostatniego tchnienia Tamary na swoich ubraniach, skórze, włosach. Dziewczyna podniosła się i strzepnęła krew z noża, po czym schowała go w ubranie. Spojrzała z pogardą na krwawiące truchło dziewczyny, a następnie na żyjących uczestników. Szczególnie jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jednej osobie. Agatha: Rób tak dalej, a będziesz następna. *rzuciła chłodno w stronę dziewczyny* Deidre poczuła na sobie to chłodne spojrzenie, momentalnie ślina podeszła jej do gardła. Agatha westchnęła kręcąc głową po czym wróciła jednym skokiem do Colta i Jurgity, którzy cały czas przyglądali się w ciszy egzekucji. Jurgita: Cieszę się, że mogłam ponownie tutaj gościć. Zwycięzcy zadania mają możliwość zatrzymania sobie tych cudownych porterów z moją osobą. *zachichotała* Teraz czas wracać do mojego skandynawskiego ukochanego Rhysiaka. *uśmiechnęła się uroczo* Wesołego Halloween! Machnęła, po czym razem z ekipą opuściła pomieszczenie. Po chwili i drużyny udały się do siebie. Po czasie przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna ze zmiotką i mopem, chcąc posprzątać w pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie woźny. Woźny?: No ja pierdolę, znowu nasyfili. *rzucił zmiotką o ziemię* Nie warto było kurwa zrobić nic, głupie chuje wy. Wściekły chciał udać się w stronę wyjścia, jednak nie zdołał. Padł przed drzwiami na ziemię, przez jego głowę przeszła na wylot strzała. Ktoś tylko zaśmiał się diabolicznie. Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki